Buckets of Rain and IceCream
by nicochii
Summary: Forced vacation, unexpected visitors, a power outage and unforeseen 'activities'. For this soldier, it looks like a night in the dark with the boys. Not a threesome.


The rain pattered against the window softly in the background, barely audible over the slight hum of the TV display portraying the most cliché setting the woman had ever seen. Pulling the spoon for her mouth, she lifted a knee up to her chest, catching the tub of ice cream with her free hand and nestling it back between her thighs on the couch. The girl on screen was currently sobbing, having just found out her supposed best friend had stolen her boyfriend from her behind her back, out of envy. The soldier let out a scowl around her spoon.

"Well what did you expect? You should've realized it the moment you found out she lied about skipping class and staying at home." The soldier ridiculed before scooping another heaping into her mouth. The room had few lamps on, the dreary weather not helping her sour mood. She shifted on the couch again, this time tucking her bare foot under her adjacent thigh, seeking the heat created between her sweats and the couch cushion. The wind whistled gently outside, drowning whatever other voices might have lay beyond the walls of the woman's home. She couldn't have refrained straining her ears for footsteps if she'd tried. Without the television, she'd have gone mad by now, perhaps even started talking to herself out loud. It had been five months since she helped her younger sister and brother-in-law find a place of their own-one of the nicer places in Bodhum-and she still hadn't quite adjusted to the emptiness. Not that she'd admit that something bothered her. Especially not while on paid vacation.

_'More like _forced_ vacation,'_ the woman clinked the metal utensil against her teeth, rolling up from her spot and swinging the near empty bucket with her to the kitchen. The light pat pat pat of her feet as they hit the linoleum floor resounded eerily in the empty house, further isolated by the deafening of the rain. Tossing the spoon into the sink to clang about, she swiveled towards the fridge, jerking open the freezer before sliding the bucket inside, leaving the door to shut itself as she made herself back to the living room. She paused in the hall between the two adjoining rooms, casting a distant, sidelong glance towards TV.

Settling her weight from one side to the other, the soldier shifted her attention to the door as the bell rang. Her eyes lingered towards the show in the living room a few moments longer before following her body towards the front on the house. The bell rang once more, impatiently, before the woman tutted and entered the key code.

Before her stood two people she wouldn't have placed money on spending time together, nonetheless daring to show up unannounced. She had half a mind to close the door right then and there, to leave them standing in the rain. The taller man grinned down at her, one arm above his head in a pathetic attempt to shield himself from Mother Nature's onslaught of water. It wasn't until she turned to the younger boy did she realize her tank top had slipped down one shoulder. She nonchalantly slipped it up, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Light?" Hope asked, his jacket rolled up over his arms above his head, doing his best to keep himself dry. His role model turned to him, seemingly sizing the two up and deciding what should be done with them. On one hand, she was grateful to no longer be alone. On the other.. Her gaze turned back to her ape of a brother-in-law. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder, and two more in hand. Lightning tutted again, rolling her eyes as she unfolded her arms, pushing off the frame and back inside. They came prepared; they weren't going to leave. The two men at her door took this as a sign of invitation, and wasted no time shuffling inside.

The soldier closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, desperate to return to her warm spot on the couch. Dropping into where she thought she had been sitting last, she found her spot uncomfortably cool, shivering slightly as she tried to shake off the outdoor air. Snow took the liberty of taking Hope's bag from him as he untied his shoes at the front door, sliding both his own and the taller man's inside the closet. Lightning turned her head towards them, eyes still on the screen.

"So what brings you guys here? Serah kick you out for rough-housing?" She mocked, pulling at the discarded blanket sprawled across the back of the couch and draping it around herself as Snow dropped one of his bags onto her kitchen counter. Hope quickly trotted over to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. A sinking feeling was brewing in the soldier's stomach; something was off.

"Aww, chill out sis! Serah just wanted some girl time with Lebreau, so we thought we'd come keep you company instead!"

Lightning gave him a deadpan stare, unconvinced. "And the bags?" She inquired as a crash of thunder ripped through the air outside. The two men in the kitchen looked to each other momentarily, the younger shifting uncomfortably as he reached for one of Snow's duffels. The bag was heavy, considering Hope had to carry it like a small child against his torso, his head craning awkwardly around one side. The soldier arched a brow at him as he let out a huff, setting the bag on the couch next to her. Strange rustling noises were heard from inside, dice, cards and other trinkets jostling around.

"Its just some games, Light!" He laughed at her expression. The explanation did nothing to change her apprehension, even less so when her ears tingled and twitched to the sounds of metal and glass coming in contact with her marble counter top.

"Snow," she let out dangerously, tipping forward off the couch. Hope jerked towards her, catching himself before he pushed her back down, nervously throwing a look back at Snow who was, of course, all grins and no concern. From her new perspective, she confirmed her suspicions. Her movements were instinctual now, almost a habit of falling into year-old times. Pushing past the younger boy, she made her way over to the burly man, grabbing his arm as he loaded the cans into the fridge. "And just what are you thinking of doing? He's only 17! I don't care what you two do when you're off somewhere else, but I won't tolerate this misbehavior under my roof!"

Snow continued smiling at her, not once stopping the traffic of contents from counter to fridge. "Sis, you're way too strung out! You've been on vacation for three days and you haven't spent time with any of us! Besides," he turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder with great weight, much to her dismay. "You're the most responsible person I know. He'll be fine!" He laughed as she relinquished her grip, turning on the spot to see Hope standing in the living room, head down, shoulders drooping, a box-a game, probably-held low in front of him. She felt something pull at her heart, caving in at the sight.

Reluctantly, she sighed, "Fine. But when I say he's cut off, no more." Snow beamed at her, leaning in to hug her before she raised her arm in a snappy reflex, halting his movement. She made eye contact with him, brows raised and eyes cold. "And I expect you to know your limit as well."

As she made her way back to the couch, she couldn't help but smile at the boy's shift in mood, understanding spreading across his face akin to sunlight. Without a moment to waste, the boy spun on his heel with the game, tossing it to the table with such force it almost slid off. Lightning let out a single chuckle as Hope grabbed at the box again, sheepishly fumbling with the cover as Snow brought over a couple glasses and spare cans. The soldier thanked her brother-in-law, taking two of the cups from him as he took a seat on the couch next to her, reluctantly passing one of the glasses to the youngest as he was sorting out the cards. Setting the cup down nearby, yet out of the way of the frantic shuffling he was doing, Lightning gave the game a quizzical look. Snow took the liberty to change the station to a music channel, his face one of skepticism and ridicule. "'Young & the Restless,' huh?" He raised a brow at Lightning as she glared at him pointedly, shrugging him off as she turned back to Hope, who was currently building card stacks and dealing out three sets of hands.

"Wait, what are we playing?" The soldier began, shifting her legs underneath herself as she let the blanket slide off her shoulders and pool around her waist, the room warming up once more.

"See? I told you it was a bad idea; she's too serious for this!" Hope grinned at Lightning now, a strange shine in his eye that made her recoil, someone feeling manipulated without knowing it. She leaned into the couch, swirling the contents of her cup before taking the first sip of many that night. Snow laughed as he smacked Lightning on the back, trying to ease her into opening up her mind to the game as Hope awkwardly took a sip of his own drink. The woman sighed, restraining her hand from reaching her forehead.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Bodies rolled around the floor, cups held high in the air as a lacking sense of balance tried to maintain their contents through illogical means. They paused once their momentum had run out, turning to look at each other. The pile of candles they'd gathered flickered from the breeze they'd caused, holding their breaths as a loud snore erupted from the couch. A stifled snicker could be heard as the woman raised herself wobbly, trying desperately to set the glass down gently on the table, when in reality the clink was so loud the teenager thought it might shatter on impact. He couldn't withhold his laughter at the picture before him as she stumbled into the kitchen. He fumbled with his own glass as he heard the sounds of a drawer opening, its contents being pushed around sloppily, before the noise receded and the drawer was hastily slammed shut. He looked up as she crossed the threshold into the fire light, marker in hand. His eyes widened as he smothered a laugh, biting his numb lip painfully hard as she approached the noisy lump on the couch. She loomed over the large man, off balance, causing herself to fall on top of him. Hope looked on as the man reached his arms up around the woman, squashing her with an intensity he'd never imagined someone in their sleep could perform. She squeaked as she was crushed in the embrace, flailing uncontrollably as Hope snickered at the ridiculousness of the situation.<p>

"I'm not your wife!" She hissed at him, managing to slip under his arms as his face contorted, brows twisted and mouth finally closing. She let out another loud laugh before uncapping the marker, all the more determined to humiliate him now. Hope tipped his cup back, downing the rest of the contents before struggling to his feet, using the table to pull himself up from the floor. He passed by the soldier's work of art first; she'd given him panda eyes and nose. He chuckled once more before not so subtly leaning in to tap her shoulder as she admired her work briefly. He raised his glass as she looked up at him, face flushed and lips pulled up into a smirk. He gestured towards the kitchen with his head, "I'm gonna grab s'more, you want one?" He reached for the empty cup on the table, the older woman's eyes following the gesture as she slowly put things together.

Stumbling up from the couch, she grabbed his arm, reaching over him and grabbing his own glass as well as hers from the table before darting around him, clumsily jogging to the kitchen. The lighting was much dimmer with the single candle placed on the island, the soldier opting to place the cups in the light for easier locating later. The power had been knocked out around three hours prior, having given her plenty of time to adjust to the dark lighting as she felt around for the fridge handle. She hadn't had it open for more than a second before a force from behind walled her into the fridge, a sudden heat spreading across her back as hands fumbled for her own. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed aside, the air beside her filled with soft panting as the suction around the fridge door was forcibly released again. Suddenly finding herself perturbed, she pushed the boy back, pulling the bottle from his hands as he stumbled from the unforeseen force. "You're my guest, I'll get it," she slurred, reaching into the not-so-cold preserver to pull out a couple more cans than she needed.

Shoving the door closed with her hip hard enough to bruise by morning, she did her best to land the ingredients on the counter. She wasted no time unscrewing the cap from something like their third-or was it fourth?-bottle, as Hope opened a can, a tell tale sign being the carbonated fizz hissing into the darkness. He laughed as she cursed, stooping down to hunt for the bottle cap. The woman seemed to have forgotten the limited light, and came up empty handed as he poured them both two new drinks. He offered her a cup which she took sheepishly, apologizing. "I was supposed to get that for you," she mumbled, bringing the cup to her lips with her eyes down and unfocused. He smiled at her as he leaned against the island, taking a gulp himself. By now, the burn was hardly noticeable. She brought the cup down to the counter with both hands, resting her forearms there as she tilted her head back, eyes closed, enjoying the momentary silence and numbness. She hadn't been so at peace for a long time.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Her reverie broken, she turned to give him a quizzical look, not moving herself from her spot. The boy took another gulp, finishing off his portion before setting the cup down again, pouring this time a straight shot into his glass. Following suit, Lightning hurriedly downed what was left of her own; she'd lost count of how many they'd had at this point. _'So much for cutting him off; look at me!'_ She thought as she offered her glass. The boy's smile faded into a thin line as he topped off her drink, setting it down gently next to the candle. "You're always so busy looking out for everyone, and you never take time for yourself. Do you ever let others take care of you?"

She lifted the glass to her mouth, slowly. "How did we get to this conversation?" She retorted, tilting the glass back completely, reaching for the bottle to help herself to another shot. A lithe hand pulled it away, his eyes flickering in the candle's glow. Pouring instead himself another, he swirled the contents languidly, suddenly appearing very lucid in contrast to having slid into her mere moments before. She huffed, seeing that there was going to be no way around this, and gave in. _'Chances are he won't remember much of tonight, anyways. Right?'_

"Its.. That's not quite what it is," the soldier began, eyeing the boy as he reached for her glass. She let him take it, crossing and resting her weight on her forearms as she deliberated how to explain, well, _herself. _As she searched for the right words to begin, she found her mouth a little dry, her body shuddering with cool pinpricks. "I," she paused, feeling flushed. She took hold of the glass just for the sake of feeling grounded, to not get lost in her thoughts. She looked up as Hope leaned his chin into his upright hand on the counter, patiently waiting for her answer. She looked back down, not at anything, but just for the sake that she didn't have to look him in the eye. That he wasn't looking _into_ her.

Clenching her eyes shut, she prepped herself again. "Its not that I don't let others take care of me, I just- It's uncomfortable. It makes me feel like I'm losing control of my life; that I'm giving power over myself to someone whom I'm not entirely sure I can trust." Did that sound right? She chanced a look back at him; the teenager was as intent as ever. He didn't even look like he'd moved. Churning the contents of her cup before bringing it to her lips-why were her hands shaking?-she continued on. "I guess there's not really a good explanation for why I am the way I am. I was strong for Serah when she needed me, and I believed I was the only one who could do that for her."

"Until Snow." Lightning snapped her head up, her eyes piercing into him incredulously. What was this, a therapy session? "You believed the only purpose your life had was to protect your little sister, a role only you could fill. But when Snow came along and fulfilled her needs-and then some-you weren't sure of anything anymore." He edged closer to her, the sound of glass dragging on marble echoing in the large kitchen. His eyes squinted momentarily as he sized her up. "You still feel like you need a role to fill, don't you? That you need to find some shape that you fit in so you can fill it, feel like you belong; that you're necessary to _someone._" Lightning shivered and closed her eyes. _'He's only seventeen, he's my friend and we're close and I spilled more than I should have. There is nothing to be worried about.'_ Regardless of what she told herself, to have someone else prodding at her like this put her on edge.

To her relief, the boy backed away, turning his attention to the living room. She took this chance to look at him, to _really_ see him. His jaw was sharper, neck thicker, eyes smaller and arms stronger. And, apparently, more observant than she gave him credit for. Her eyes softened, remembering when they had first met. "When did you grow up?" She asked, the teenager turning around to look at her. They stayed like that briefly, and he smiled before they entered awkward air.

"Guess you've been too wrapped up in Serah and that oaf!" he chuckled, the tension in the air diminishing as he waited for her to finish her drink. "Do you have anymore candles? The ones in the living room are..." He trailed off, turning towards the table as if the sight would better explain it. And it did; maybe two or three of the candles near Snow were still lit, the one in the kitchen fighting to stay lit now that they'd taken notice. Pushing herself from the island, she went to grab one from the table in order to go look.

"I think there might be more in the bedroom," she replied, picking one up from the table. Lightning turned around only to see Hope carrying the one from the kitchen, gesturing behind her towards Snow.

"Maybe we should just move there, since the next light he'll be seeing is daylight." The soldier chuckled at his comment, juggling the remaining candles before Hope took some from her. Walking down the hall, Lightning led the teen through the darkened maze to her door, which she maneuvered open with her elbow. Their breathy chuckles echoed heartily in the hall, fading as they pushed into the room. "Just over there, on the dresser's fine," she instructed, setting her own on the nightstand. As she watched Hope place them down, she finally noticed something. "Are you uncomfortable? Did you want to change?" Thoughts of the bags in the living room came to mind; surely Snow had planned on staying overnight, so they might have planned for something like this. Minus the candles, of course.

Hope merely laughed, picking up the candle he'd just put down. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I forgot how jealous I was of _your_ attire around, oh, two hours ago? I'll be right back," he replied before ducking into the hall. The woman chuckled as he stumbled about first, sounds of his hand dragging along the wall to brace himself resounding quietly. Lightning watched for a moment as the light flickered down the hall, turning back towards the bed before sinking into it. She suddenly felt exhausted and leaned back, falling spread eagle with her legs dangling off the edge. Her body was still tingling, numb here and there. And she loved it. She was so tired of stressing over little things, trying to make everything follow a certain plan, trying to fix the impossible to conform when they didn't.

A chinking noise across the room startled her to sit upright, eyes darting until they settled on a splash of platinum. Did she fall asleep? Willing her heart to stop racing, she squinted at the source of the noise. Hope dragged the duffel bag to the foot of the bed, dumping it unceremoniously as he fumbled with the zippers, oblivious to the woman's curiosity. "Hey, Light, do you mind if I change in your washroom?" he asked from out of sight, a few agitated zips accenting his inquiry.

"No, go right ahead," she responded, turning from the dresser to pass him a candle from the nightstand. She wobbled slightly, laughing as he took it from her, very aware of how their fingers brushed. He failed to close the door properly, and instead let it creak slightly shut, the light reflected from the mirror visible from Lightning's seat on the bed. She watched unashamedly as he pulled off his shirt, tugging as it stuck tighter around his head, unaware of her watchful eyes. The candlelight marked every dip and bump of his torso with smooth, soft outlines glowing gently in the darkened atmosphere as he fumbled with numb hands at his buckle.

_'Nope,'_ she thought, turning back towards the dresser, eager to think of something else. Crawling across the bed, she swung her legs over, rubbing her chilled bare arms as she got closer. Suddenly the objects were clear now. Not understanding, but not questioning, she poured a very full glass, desperate to drown herself. No temptation, no desires. Just numbness and contentment. "You want another glass, too?" she called out as she trotted to the bedroom door to close it, disliking the shadows cast and flickering in the hallway. She braced herself on the doorframe as she leaned into the hall, squinting for signs of her brother-in-law. Logically, it made little sense, but she believed in that moment that squinting let her hear better, and the snores were indeed heard.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Came the response from the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. She'd never admit that pitch blackness in her own home made her uneasy. "Sorry if you didn't want it in here; I probably should've asked first, but I didn't think of it until I was already in the kitchen." he called out through the opened gap. Willing herself not to chance another glimpse, Lightning busied herself with the alcohol, pointedly staring at her own, watching as the light sparkled in the clear liquid.

She looked up at the creak of the door, doing her best to keep her face unchanged. She was at an advantage; Hope was busy carrying his day-old clothes to the duffel before stuffing them inside, the candle in the washroom forgotten. As he struggled with the zippers again, Lightning unabashedly gazed at his uncovered torso, the arch of his back leading down to the waistband of his pants, which had slipped low enough to reveal the brand of undergarments he was wearing. As he started to stand, she whipped her head back to the dresser, frantically picking up her glass before hastily downing it, allowing the burn to distract her. In her ruse, she managed to choke.

"Hey; woah, slow down," Hope chided as he sidled up beside her, reaching past her for his own cup, bracing himself against the dresser as his arm brushed past her stomach. The contact sent a jolt through her body, hot electricity combating her undeniable intoxication. He lifted his drink in cheers, fumbling for the bottle as he took the shot. She pulled the bottle away, looking down at it, not sure what to do. Stop this now before things got out of hand, and deal with a pissed off teenager? Or keep drinking and forget everything that happened? "Lightning? Are you tired?"

The woman looked up to see him watching her intently. No, she was far from tired. She was trying to slow her heart; afraid he'd hear it pounding, afraid of what he might think of her. "Hope," she started, shakily pouring herself another cup-what was she doing again?-before gesturing for his own. The boy gave her his full attention, leaning back to sit on the bed after handing her his glass. They'd almost made it through this bottle; there'd be maybe one or two more rounds after this. _'Damnit, Snow. What were you thinking?'_ Turning to join the boy, she held out his glass to him, hesitating with her words as he took it, still focused on what she had to say. "We're friends, right?" she asked apprehensively, bringing her free hand to her drink and biting her lip, regretting asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Of course, Light," But hearing it from his own lips was so much more reassuring. Sitting down next to him on the bed, she overshot her target and leaned heavily into his side. He draped an arm across the small of her back, just enough to hold her steady as she balanced herself. Embarrassed, she let out a small, "Thanks," staring pointedly into her drink. Suddenly, Hope lifted his glass. Lightning turned to him, her face questioning. He grinned.

"To us?" he suggested, awaiting her response. Her body stung with pins and needles, a burning sensation fluttering within. She moistened her lips as she brought her cup up to meet his. With a slight jerk of a nod, she returned his smile.

"To us," The chinking of their glasses sent shivers down her spine, the heat building in her indistinguishable from the alcohol, or where her mind was wandering off to. Desperate to keep her hands busy, she upped herself towards the dresser, having made a decision. "What do you say we finish off this bottle and call it a night?" she asked. She already felt his presence to her right as she clumsily poured two more glasses. She felt his chin hit her shoulder, resting there as his left arm rested on the dresser just beside her hip, taking the drink with his right hand. She felt the smirk before he lifted his chin; she forgot she wasn't the only one inebriated. She raised her glass, Hope twining his arm around hers, leading as he bent at the elbow, pulling her closer as they took their shots. Shaking off the burn with a laugh, he took the bottle one last time, doing his best to pour evenly. She grabbed his arm as he stumbled, holding him in place. She couldn't help but laugh; they had no sense of equilibrium anymore, did they?

Holding out her glass, he proposed one last time, "To us?" The soldier smiled, looping her arm through his in agreement as she raised the drink, "To us."

Suddenly she found her hands tangled in his hair, moving one down to feel that chest she'd so openly ogled earlier. She was pulled closer into him, one hand pressing from below, the other supporting her neck as her mouth felt hot and full. Her teeth ached dully, the frantic speed and lack of aim muffled by the alcohol. Her hands wandered wildly, tracing the outlines of his biceps, the wide expanse of his back, that strong sharp jaw of his as he pulled back.

He was beautiful; face flushed, eyes deep and full of lust, lightly panting as fingertips sent shocks through her, only just noticing her shirt lifted from heated skin. She looked down, his no longer boyish hands grasping the cotton fiercely, pulling it only high enough that her piercing caught the firelight's glow. She smirked at him, raising a brow as she reached for his pants. The moan he failed to suppress made her tingle, all the more eager to egg him on. Brashly, she pressed into him with an open palm, kneading him. His grip on her shirt was released as he clung to her arms, nearly doubling over as he bucked into her, eyes clenched painfully as he relinquished control.

Skillfully, she took his moment of bliss to slip her shirt up, the material passing almost painfully across her sensitive nipples. She slid the garment over her head, allowing it to travel down her arm. Hope ceased his gluttony as he opened his eyes; his breath hitched in his throat prior to jerking his head up sharply. The soldier brought her hand away, intending to throw the shirt aside, when he grasped her wrist. She looked at him, this boy turned man, took him in as he took her in, his lips parted, tongue running over them briefly as if in disbelief. He maneuvered the shirt from her grasp, managing to land it on the dresser as he stepped closer. She lowered her gaze, fingering the hem of his clothes, stroking the sharp hipbone as he pressed her into the bed.

She fell with what felt was very little grace, but the man before her gave no sign he thought otherwise, his eyes never leaving her. He leaned in towards her lips, forcing her legs apart as he opted to trace the junction of her neck with his nose, breathing in as much of her as possible. The sensation and pressure of another body on top of her elicited a contented sigh from the soldier, forgetting altogether that her sister's husband was down the hall. She found herself arching into him as his fingertips trailed down her sides, jerking uncontrollably as she was tickled. The hot breath released against her neck from his laughs made up for it, more notably the fingers at her waistband now. She lifted her hips, hands stroking his arms in a desperate plea for him to hurry. The clothes were slipped from her legs slowly, the young man turning his head downwards to watch as he revealed her.

"Hope," the woman let out a breathy request, earning her his glance once more. Closing his eyes, he made his way down her body, bringing one hand up to press into her breast before cupping it, gently tweaking her erect peak. The woman beneath him moaned as his tongue played with her piercing, tugging it this way and that. By now he'd managed to drop her pants to the floor with his extended hand, pulling himself up to her face as she cupped it, eagerly kissing and tugging him forward. He hungrily returned the action, hooking his arms under her legs as they pushed further onto the bed. The soldier moaned out of the kiss as she felt his warmth hit her core, eager for more. She slipped her hands deftly into his waistbands, pushing down forcibly, getting them to mid thigh before folding back on herself and hooking her toes in. Hope gasped as she pushed downwards, her soft thighs brushing against his sides as he was finally released from his confinement, the cooler air wrapping itself around his now fully exposed skin.

Everything burned a fiery red. The pattering of rain on the window was muffled by heated skin and frantic gasps, of tangled sheets and purposeful creaks. She knew it wouldn't last long as he had first pressed into her, but the heat that followed was enough to obliterate any thoughts as she threw her head back, arching off the bed, gripping his arms. The sounds as he moved within her were strangely erotic in her dazed state, eliciting loud moans accompanied by satisfied grunts. Everything was numb, yet at the same time tingled with anticipation. She let out one last gasp that caught in her throat as the force launched her upwards, clinging to the person she'd exposed herself to as her body shook, the euphoria coursing through her. His body jerked against hers several times, deep grunts restrained as he held her close, riding out his ecstasy before pulling away.

She lay there, sprawled and in wonder as he disappeared to the bathroom, putting out the candle as he returned. She felt a soft, cool moistness as he wiped her, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Linking her arms around his neck, she allowed herself to be lifted just high enough to pull back the blankets properly, their cool interior welcoming against her heated, tired body. He'd slipped on his underwear before sliding up against her, cradling her hands in front of her chest, nose buried deep in the cleft of her neck as he audibly breathed her in.

"..me." The soldier mumbled, shifting against his weight. The young man lifted his head slightly, straining to hear her words. "Sorry?" he whispered. Her peaceful form smiled, turning towards him as her eyelids drooped, the blue dancing wildly in the remaining candlelight.

"I said, I'll always trust you to be there for me, Hope." He froze, the realization that this had been more than a one time, drunken act sending a prickling feeling throughout his very being. He nestled up against her after blowing out the candles on the nightstand, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. He squeezed her affectionately as long slender fingers poked above the comforter to pull it closer. Leaning towards her ear as he settled, a smile worked its way to the surface.

"I'll always love you, Claire."


End file.
